


I Know

by Lenore_V



Series: Femslash February 2021 [15]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Secret Crush, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore_V/pseuds/Lenore_V
Summary: Ibuki didn't mind her aching hands.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Nanami Chiaki
Series: Femslash February 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142540
Kudos: 6





	I Know

“Here,” Chiaki murmured, taking both of Ibuki’s hands in her own. 

She just held her hand for a moment, her eyes fluttering shut, before opening them again, and laying her thumbs on Ibuki’s thumbs, stroking them across the soft, fleshy mounds just under her fingers. Ibuki could feel herself relax at the cool touch of her friend’s hands, and felt the grinding muscles in her hands fall looser as Chiaki began to add more pressure. 

Ibuki had thrown herself down onto Chaiki’s sofa, right beside her, and, after a moment of exchanging brief summaries of their days, she began to fidget with her hands - her hands cramped with a certain intensity after this particular practice. Chiaki had been beside her, her animal crossing town - Angel Town, she once said that the name was based off of a song- evidently thriving. When she pointed out that Ibuki was fidgeting a lot, and they didn’t seem to be stims - Chiaki knew Ibuki’s stims, and this was unusual, Ibuki smiled.

“ Don’t be worried, Chi! Ibuki’s hands are just sore from guitar practice!” 

Chiaki had, with no hesitation, paused her game. 

The other girl was now rubbing the hard lines pressed onto Ibuki’s fingers on her other hand as well- Ibuki wasn’t sure how much the action helped, but she appreciated the touch. Touches from Chiaki always felt nice; being patted on the head, hugs, even when their hands accidentally met, Ibuki felt a surge of butterflies in her stomach. 

Chiaki’s hands were slightly chilly, and they went through the knots in Ibuki’s hands like they went over consoles and buttons.

Ibuki didn’t mind her aching hands.


End file.
